


Static

by ahoy_m8tee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dancestors - Freeform, F/M, Mental Disintegration, Stream of Consciousness, The Vast Glub, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_m8tee/pseuds/ahoy_m8tee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna wandering and being discovered by Latula after his mysterious accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the entry on his MSPaint Wiki - “Mituna overexerted his psychic talents in order to save something or someone. However, whereas the Helmsman was unsuccessful in his efforts to get the Condesce to Alternia to prevent the Vast Glub, Mituna appears to have been successful, at great physical - and possibly mental - costs.”

The static was deafening.

You crawl forward, dragging yourself with every nerve in Body begging you to stop, to just give up. Where are you right now? It’s dark. It’s terrifying. Your hand skids in a puddle of thick fluid and you end up forcefully planting your jaw into the rocky dirt. The taste of blood explodes in your mouth, and you’re pretty sure you’ve just bitten a sizable hole in your tongue. It’s so dark. You can’t resist Body’s urging anymore and you curl up shakily, dissolving into grub-like squeals of pain. It’s the only thing you two can agree on at the moment.

Someone had been with you. They left you alone. You curse them, whoever they are. She had been smiling.

It’s so dark.

You don’t remember much, other than a stretching smile, full of sharp teeth. It looms in your empty thinkpan as the only thing you can clearly anchor yourself on, so you start there. It’s not like Body will agree to get up again anytime soon. To confirm this, your arms involuntarily crush your knees closer to you and your world starts violently shaking.

The smile had wanted something… something only you could give her. What? You had to give her something, else she would take something from you. [MEMORY UNLOCKED]

Your friends. Where are your friends? Why aren’t they with you? Think. Think. Where are your friends? Think. [MEMORY UNLOCKED]

They didn’t believe you. You knew something, and they didn’t believe you. What had that something been?

Wait, no. You decide against remembering that for now. It offends your thinkpan, revving up a horrible pain between your eyes. Your eyes. Your eyes. It’s so dark. 

Body complains that it’s cold, despite its desperately crushing itself. You’re sweating though, so you know better. Body has lied to you recently. You have good reason to ignore it. 

Eventually you can convince Body to uncurl enough to begin dragging yourself forward again, tears only choking you occasionally now. Where are your friends? You’ve been in the dark for so long. How long have you been alone? Time doesn’t exist. It’s really been forever. Forever was invented just for you and alone to acquaint yourselves.

Something tells you that you’re close; you’re not sure what, but you listen. Footstep. Footstep. Footstep. Fast footsteps- They’re coming for you! The stretched toothy smile flashes. You can’t run. You can’t run. Think. Think. Body throws itself away from the sound while you try to think of a plan. Your hand slips in the puddle again and you’re flat on the dirt. You’re sure you’ve been travelling for hours. This puddle must have followed you. Body starts shaking again and you start squealing in pain and terror. The sound reaches confused ears. You hear yourself, but it’s not you. Maybe there’s another you making the horrible sound. Gog, the static is so loud. You can’t think with all the static. Then, something briefly cuts through it, like dousing your thoughts with cold water.

“MITUNA!” Something in you skips. Who is it? Body’s excited. It must be a friend. Hands grab you roughly and you skree in fright. Who is this? Who has you? “Mituna, you’re bleeding! Where are you hurt?” You’re shivering violently. The hands squeeze you, trying to hold you still, but Body continues rattling itself to pieces. The choked voice sounds so far away, but you know its owner. [MEMORY UNLOCKED]

“Latula?” The word falls clumsily past your swollen tongue, but the hands squeeze tighter in recognition.

“Yes- Yes it’s me! What happened?”

“The noise…” You whimper pathetically, then trail off as another wave of tremors threatens to shake you apart. She doesn’t understand. You don’t understand. You don’t know what to tell her. The static must only be meant for you. You ask the only other thing you can remember at the moment. “Who left me?” 

“I think Kurloz tried to carry you, but couldn’t. He ran back to get help. Others are coming now, you’re going to be fine. Where did you go? Why did you leave?” A hand releases your arm and you feel your hair being shifted. Body flings your own hand up to meet it, snatching the other troll’s wrist. Her breath catches. Why did you grab her? You convince Body to let go. You like this troll and don’t want her thinking you’ll hurt her. Grabbing is not what trolls who like each other do. Your hand thumps onto your chest and your hair bristles again. She’s hesitant about something. Finally, you feel your matted hair being lifted from your face.

[MEMORY UNLOCKED]

You are now aware of why Body didn’t want her to do that. 

Her outcry of horror and the sobbing was almost as bad as the static. Everything in you wanted her to stop, but you could do nothing, nothing as trembling fingers explored your face. They caress your brows and, despite being as gentle as flutterbeast wings, repeatedly catch on the rough, charred skin around your empty sockets. It occurs to you that this might have been your doing. Whatever you did, you immediately regret it. Nothing can justify listening to this poor troll crying over you. 

Hands. Hands. Sugary tears. Darkness.

Gog, it’s so cold out here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real fan fiction, as well as my first attempt at a “stream of consciousness” style, so please let me know what you think! I do apologize for it being so short, as I wrote it on a whim in my lecture class today.


End file.
